Audio speakers have changed throughout time due to technological advancements and consumer perception of aesthetic appeal. Such technological advancements have led, for instance, to a decrease in the size of audio speakers and an increase in audio performance. As an example, while loud speakers still typically contain the same fundamental parts, namely, an electro-mechanical transducer (hereafter referred to as an “exciter”) and a diaphragm or panel, certain loud speakers have become smaller in size and have increased in sound quality. In addition, certain loud speakers have changed in shape and color for aesthetic appeal.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating cross-sectional view of a typical loudspeaker 100. As is shown by FIG. 1, the loudspeaker 100 contains an exciter 112 and a speaker cone 122 having a diaphragm 124. As is known by those having ordinary skill in the art, the primary purpose of the exciter 112 is to convert received electrical energy into vibrations. As an example, conductive voice coils 114 located within the exciter 112 may be electrically connected to a device that is capable of transmitting electrical energy, such as an audio amplifier. When electrical energy interacts with a magnetic field provided by the exciter 112, the voice coils 114 vibrate. Vibration of the voice coils 114 results in the diaphragm 124 moving air to produce sound.
While advancements in technology have resulted in a decrease in size of typical loud speakers, the speaker is still clearly visible. Specifically, the exciter and the device used to produce sound, such as a speaker cone or panel, or any other device, is readily viewable. Unfortunately, while speakers may be made smaller in size so as not to have a large visual presence, they are still visually apparent, predominantly due to the speaker cone or panel.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.